LUZ Y SOMBRAS, EL CORAZÓN DE!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: A pasado un año, Natsu trata de reunir a todos con la ayuda de la nueva maestra, pero, la luz y las sombras de un corazón se interpondrán es el camino de ellos, podrá la nueva maestra con ayuda de los Dragón Slayer recuperar la vida de quien cree haberla perdido sin desviarse en el intento, surgirá algo mas, pasen y lean, puede que... encuentren el corazón que se perdió.
1. prologo

Ok, Natsu tuvo la brillante idea de encontrar a todos los miembros del gremio y restaurarlo, tanto el como happy y Lucy se encontraban pasando por un bosque a las afueras de Crocus, acababan de huir del ejercito por la increíble hazaña de quemar el Castillo.

Lucy: Natsu, y como encontraremos a los demás?

Natsu: pues tu eres la que sabe!

Lucy: y yo por qué?

Happy: porque los has estado rastreando no?!

Lucy: pues si pero… LES DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAN A MI CUARTO!

Natsu: lo sentimos pero… no crees que será emocionante?

Mavis: claro que sí, esto será muy divertido!

Happy: aye!

3…2…1…

Todos: DE DONDE SALIO PRIMERA?

Mavis: (deprimida) mooo pensé que se alegrarían de verme!

Happy: no es eso, solo nos asustó!

Natsu: aun así… quiere venir con nosotros?

Mavis: (recuperada y feliz) claro, con una condición!

Lucy: (con una gotita) es invitada y pone condiciones?

Natsu: (feliz) CLARO! Cuál?

Mavis: encontramos a una persona que puede convertirse en la nueva maestra del gremio, Makarov-san esta con ella, hay que buscarla y pedirle que los acompañe, ella les ayudara a reunir al gremio!

Lucy: (sorprendida) en verdad? Usted y el maestro la escogieron?

Natsu: mmm… (Puchero) yo estoy enojado con el viejo!

Happy: Natsu, recuerda que la primera siempre sabe lo que hace, confiemos en ella!

Mavis: (puchero) porfis!

Una nueva maestra está por llegar, que pasara cuando la encuentren, será aprobada por los demás miembros del gremio? En fin, esta plática da comienzo a un viaje en busca de la nueva maestra del gremio.

**En otra parte:**

Una joven con apariencia juvenil al igual que la de los alocados magos de Fiore, pero algo Loli se encontraba sentada en una roca en medio de una cascada, la razón, un pequeño anciano no la ha dejado de molestar con un tema y ella, como buena maga que es, prefirió entrenar a seguir escuchándolo.

Makarov: pronto harán un escándalo los mocosos, te aseguro que te divertirás Saori!

Saori: ya te dije que no estoy interesada!

Makarov: (suspirando) y si ellos te lo demuestran?

Saori: dudo que sus corazones sean tan cálidos como dices!

Makarov: y si te dijera que entre ellos hay… 4 dragón slayer, uno de segunda generación y los otros 3 de primera!

Saori: (suspiro intrigado) bien, si uno de ellos me convence lo aceptare!

Makarov: estar con otros dragón slayer te ayudara?

Saori: por desgracia sí, me ayudara a no caer en la desesperación!

**Que pasara con esta misteriosa nueva maestra, será Natsu y sus amigos capases de convencerla de que los acompañe, este fic empieza en el capítulo del manga que me supongo ya todos vieron, cuando el encantador Salamander quema el castillo de Fiore, así que de una vez les advierto que no seguiré al pie de la letra la trama de Mashima-sensei, pero si tomare algunas cosas, pronto publicare el primer capítulo, y si les interesa también lean mis demás fics, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!**

**Esta historia estará muy distorsionada, espero les guste el giro que lo voy a dar! **


	2. Chapter 1

Mavis: (berrinche) estoy cansada! Natsu! Cárgame!

Natsu: pero si eres un fantasma!

Lucy: no seas así Natsu, cárgala!

Happy: (risillas) Natsu salió regañado!

Natsu: cállate Happy (suspiro) sube!

Mavis: HAIII!

Y así se la estaban pasando este cuarteto de magos, todos metidos en un bosque congelado ya que se encontraban en una zona muy fría, estaba nevando y el clima era tan comprensivo que solo estaba nevando un poco.

Natsu: (bufido) cuanto falta para que lleguemos, está oscureciendo y tenemos que buscar refugio!

Mavis: no podemos descansar, en la noche es cuando más sencillo es encontrarla!

Lucy: y por qué no lo dijo antes, pudimos descansar en el día y continuar en la noche!

Mavis: se me olvido!

Happy: la primera es muy divertida!

Lucy: como sea, será mejor que…

Natsu: que pasa Lucy?

Lucy: miren!

Y todos voltearon a ver lo que señalaba la rubia, para sorpresa de todos se veía una cascada que pese al frio no estaba congelada, y justo del interior de esta se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño destello que llamo la atención de todos.

Mavis: ya llegamos, solo tengan cuidado a la hora de acercarse, ella es muy voluble y… Makarov-san debe de estar con ella!

Lucy: si ese es el caso no hay problema!

Mavis: es que él está aquí para convencerla de ser la maestra, ella todavía no acepta Y…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando la maestra por que fue interrumpida gracias a un rayo láser que trato de impactar en ello, Natsu por suerte logro sacar del rango de impacto a Lucy y Happy, después una serie más de ataques los estuvo persiguiendo, algunos impactaban cerca d ellos, otros los esquivaban con facilidad, desgraciadamente una esfera de energía logo estrellarlos, separando a los 3 magos.

Natsu: (tosiendo) l-lu-Lucy estas bien?

Lucy: …

Natsu se comenzó a preocupar, podía sentir la esencia de Lucy, pero no podía escucharla, tal vez… ella este lastimada e inconsciente, como pudo se levantó y comenzó a buscar a su rubia amiga, hasta que la encontró cerca de un ambos que estaba por quebrarse debido al impacto que se había producido, y por poco cae encima de la maga estelar si no es porque el peli rosa la cubre con su cuerpo.

Lucy: mmm… Natsu… NATSU!

Natsu: no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es un rasguño!

Lucy: TU PIERNA!

Natsu: no es…

Absolutamente nadie se esperaba lo que hizo Lucy, le planto una enorme cachetada a Natsu, ella estaba por derramar algunas lágrimas hasta que el peli rosa reacciono y la abrazo.

Natsu: perdón, pero sabes que no dejare que te pase nada!

Lucy: (llorando y gimoteando) lo se… pero me preocupas tonto… no se… que aria sin ti!

Happy: se guuuustan!

Natsu le causo un chicón a Happy después de que se separara de la rubia, ambos con las mejillas muy coloreadas y algo nerviosos, de repente, se escucharon aplausos a un ritmo que fácil se podría interpretar como que alguien está muy feliz.

Natsu: QUIEN ES?

Natsu: no te alejes Lucy!

Lucy: pero Natsu, estas lastimado!

Makarov: yo no me preocuparía por ello!

Todos: MAESTRO!

Mavis: Makarov-san es un gusto volverlo a ver, dígame ya la convenció?

Natsu/Lucy/Happy: DE DONDE SALIO!

Makarov: (suspiro) yo no, pero los mocos lo acaban de hacer!

Natsu/Lucy/Happy: nosotros?

Makarov: si, ustedes y miren, les presento a la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail!

Saori: Saori Drako, mucho gusto mocosos!

Natsu/Lucy/Happy: PERO SI TEMEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!

Saori: no es cierto, soy más grande pero no entrare en detalle, no se muevan que debo curarlo, las heridas que llego a infringir en batalla no son fáciles de sanar!

Natsu: FUISTE TU!

Saori: pues sí, tenía mis dudas, pero al verlos tan acaramelados me convencieron, especialmente tu Dragneel!

Natsu/Lucy: NO ESTABAMOS ACARAMELADOS!

Saori: y yo soy Zeref, (bufido) si claro!

Mavis: buenooo… una presentación más formal seria que Saori-san es una dragón slayer de astros!

Lucy: a que se refiere con astros?

Saori: bueno… mmm… la luna es un astro, el sol es un astro, las estrellas son astros, la tierra es un astro, se podría decir que soy la dragón slayer cósmica por eso pero prefiero decir astros!

Natsu: una especie de magia de estrellas, como la de Lucy o la de Jerall?

Makarov: así es, me sorprende que entendieras!

Happy: es que aparte de entrenar el cuerpo también entreno la cabeza, se robó varios libros!

Lucy: ROBASTE LIBROS?

Natsu: (bufido) me aburría un poco, (sonrojado) además tu dijiste una vez que leer te quita lo aburrido!

Todos: jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja!

Natsu: NO SE RIAN!

Saori: (suspiro) en fin, ya se pueden parar, ya los cure!

Todos: CUANDO?

Saori: (puchero) soy rápida, pero eso que más da, vengan, ya es de noche y de seguro quieren dormir un rato!

Todos: HAIII!

Después de algunas cuantas riñas, reclamos por la disolución del gremio, planes para encontrar a los demás y una comida muy divertida después de un años para muchos, todos se quedaron dormidos, esto fue aprovechado por una maga muy estresada, la razón, su nuevo cambio de vida.

**POV Saori:**

_En verdad esto será divertido pero… (Observando la luna) mi querida luna, que debo hacer? Tengo miedo de estropearlo, sabes lo que me ha pasado… los perdí a ellos, la perdí a ella, y ahora, nuevamente puedo estar cerca de otros dragón slayer, lo hare bien mi amada luna?_

_(Suspiro) todo es tan confuso, no sé si pueda confiar en ellos, pero me gustaría hacerlo, quiero divertirme, vivir y conseguir mi libertad._

_Giro y giro en este baile eterno que es la vida, esta hermosa cascada que me acompaña deja fluir el agua que purifica mi alma, podre ser libre algún día mi querida luna? Podre ser libre algún día mi hermosa cascada? _

Saori: (observando la luna desde el centro del rio y con la cascada a sus espaldas) podre ser libre mi hermosa cascada? Podre ser libre mi amada luna? Podre confiar nuevamente en los demás mi tan anhelada y amada vida?

Natsu: yo creo que si no confías en nosotros yo te puedo ayudar!

**Fin POV Saori**

**Normal POV:**

Saori: que haces aquí, pensé que estarías dormido!

Natsu: me despertó un hermoso murmullo, creo que cuando piensas demasiado lo empiezas a tararear con muy buen ritos!

Saori: (sonrojada) perdón por despertarte, solo… estaba pensando!

Ambos slayer se dirigieron a la orilla del rio para sentarse y continuar contemplando el cielo.

Natsu: que te preocupa, se ve que eres buena persona, los demás de seguro se pondrán felices de conocerte!

Saori: no lo sé, he pasado por algunas cosas desagradables, no he convivido con más personas a parte de Makarov-san, y eso que él me encontró apenas un año atrás!

Natsu: sabes, todos los del gremio tienen una cicatriz muy grande, pero gracias a ella nos podemos comprender mejor, sabemos por lo que han pasado los demás, créeme que estarás bien!

Saori: arigato, Natsu-chan! Por cierto… como son los demás dragón slayer, hace mucho que no convivo con uno, por extraño que parezca… me gustaría estar de nuevo en una manada!

Natsu: ellos son geniales, Gajeel es un tonto metalero, pero muy agradable pese a su pésimo sentido musical (risillas), Wendy es muy dulce, ella maneja el viento de maravilla, además de ser muy buena con la magia curativa, y Laxus es un engreído agradable, se cree muy rudo pero es genial!

Saori: suena muy agradable!

Natsu: lo es, nosotros no usamos la palabra manada pero… nos consideramos hermanos aunque no lo digamos! Y dime, quien te enseño tu magia!

Saori: bueno… en realidad… prometes no hacer un escándalo?

Natsu: lo prometo!

Saori: (suspira) en realidad soy mitad humana y mitad dragón, mi madre era una humana y mi padre un dragón, se conocieron cuando el descubrió un hechizo para transformarse en humano por corto tiempo, por eso es que mi cabello esta tan raro, igual que mis ojos!

Y efectivamente no es normal que una mujer tenga el cabello plateado, dando la ilusión de tenerlo hecho de plata pura, y lo menos normal es tener unos ojos rosa salmón (como el cabello de Natsu) que a la luz de la luna dan pequeños brillos arcoíris y tienen una forma rasgada, como las de un reptil, en este caso como los de un dragón.

Natsu: WOW increíble, nunca me lo imagine, pero es genial!

Saori: (emocionada) en serio te parece genial?

Natsu: claro, es súper, de seguro los dragones gemelos de Saber tendrán envidia cuando se enteren!

Saori: quienes son los dragones gemelos de saber?

Natsu: son Rogué el dragón slayer de las sombras y el maestro de Sabertooth Sting el dragón slayer de la luz!

Saori: (impresionada) entonces hay más dragón slayer aparte de los del gremio? Increíble!

Natsu: lo es, también esta Cobra, el dragón slayer del veneno, pero él está en un gremio renegado que no tiene un punto fijo para ser encontrado, es un fugitivo de la ley!

Saori: y eso por qué?

Natsu: no había hecho cosas muy buenas que digamos, pero ya cambio, ahora combate gremios oscuros para enmendar sus errores junto con más fugitivos, bueno, amigos, todos me caen bien, son muy buenas personas!

Saori: en definitiva necesito ponerme al corriente, son muchas cosas muy interesantes!

Y así pasaron un rato disfrutando de la noche y platicando de diversas cosas, hasta que se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente se dirigirían al consejo para hacer legalmente oficial el regreso de este destructivo gremio.

**Una semana después:**

Saori: me pueden explicar por qué nos estuvo persiguiendo el ejército?!

Happy: Natsu quemo el castillo con el nombre del gremio!

Makarov: NATSU!

Natsu: fue solo un mensaje!

Mavis: (emocionada) uno muy grande, me hubiera gustado verlo!

Makarov: no lo anime primera!

Mavis: (emocionada) pero estoy feliz, gracias a los hechizos de Saori tengo un nuevo cuerpo y puedo andar de un lado a otro y platicar, y jugar y sentir todo!

Lucy: (risillas) en verdad se ve muy feliz, miren ya llegamos!

En efecto, acababan de llegar al consejo mágico para registrar de nueva cuenta al gremio, en un principio estuvieron huyendo del ejercito debido a las travesuras del peli rosa, pero ahora estaban frente a las autoridades mágicas de Fiore, todo tenía que salir bien.

Saori: (suspiro) bueno primera, usted me acompaña, Makarov-san se queda a vigilar a este trio de delincuentes!

Makarov: (asustado) porque yo, usted será la nueva maestra!

Saori: pero usted los controla mejor, enseguida volvemos, esperen y no me hagan divertirme con ustedes!

Lucy: a que te refieres?

Makarov: (feliz) le enseñe ESO, además de que lo modifico y volvió más terrible!

Natsu/Happy: nos portaremos bien, aye!

Saori: bueno, Mavis-chan hay que darnos prisa!

Mavis: haiii!

Y así paso un largo rato en el que estuvieron esperando a que la primera y la nueva maestra terminaran con sus asuntos hasta que escucharon una explosión en el interior del consejo, seguida de gritos de súplica, más explosiones, gente del propio consejo huyendo despavoridos y de repente, en el cielo aparece un letrero que deja a todos con la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos abiertos como plato y a muchos otros con unas enormes sonrisas, gritos ahora de alegría y jubilo.

Con enormes letras arcoíris estaba escrito: FAIRY TAIL A BUELTO A MAGNOLIA COMO GREMIO OFICIAL, ESPERAMOS SUS MISIONES! AYE! Y el emblema del gremio en grande, rodeado de estrellas y fuegos artificiales, en verdad este sería un increíble y fabuloso caos.

**Media hora después:**

Se seguía viendo un escándalo descomunal, el letrero aún no desaparecía y las explosiones en el consejo acababan de terminar, dos magas estaban siendo escoltadas por el mismísimo jefe del consejo, Doranbaltor, quien tenía unos chichones en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

Mavis: MINNA!

Saori: YA ESTA!

Makarov: QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?

Saori/Mavis: (forma chibi) es que no querían darnos el permiso!

Natsu: (emberrinchado) y por qué no me llevaron, hubiera sido más rápido!

Doranbaltor : en verdad no quiero que se paren en el consejo para destruirlo, (repuesto) pero me alegra que estén de vuelta, me consto convencer a los nuevos concejales pero tienen mi apoyo, así que bienvenidos!

Todos: gracias!

Lucy: bueno, ahora hay que reconstruir la estructura y podremos empezar con lo siguiente!

Todos: aye!

Makarov: esperamos tus visitas viejo amigo!

Doranbaltor: así serán maestro… perdón, Makarov-san, los visitare muy pronto!

Saori: gracias por tu ayuda Doranbaltor-san, ahora a lo nuestro!

Todos: aye, adiós Doranbaltor!

Doranbaltor: adiós, y que les vaya bien!

Y así el pequeño grupo se dirigió a la ciudad de magnolia para reconstruir la estructura del gremio, aunque, sinceramente no sabían cómo lo harían en tan poco tiempo.

Lucy: Saori-san, como reconstruiremos el gremio tan rápido?

Saori: ustedes no lo aran, solo necesito sus recuerdo, un poco de los míos y podre hacerlo por mi cuenta, mi magia es muy buena saben!

Natsu: genial ya quiero verte en acción!

Happy: aye!

Mavis: como lo vas a decorar?

Saori: estuve en contacto por mucho tiempo con una comunidad de hadas del bosque, conozco muchas de sus costumbres y gustos, así que agregare cosas en base a eso!

Todos: CONOCISTE HADAS?

Saori: si, son muy divertidas, ya verán que el gremio se verá fabuloso!

Todos: AYE!

**Nuevo salto de tiempo, Magnolia:**

Un pequeño grupo de magos se encontraban saliendo de la alcaldía, al parecer estuvieron arreglando las documentaciones del espacio para el gremio, y una vez listas, se encaminaron a donde se erguiría el edificio de Fairy Tail.

Makarov: bien, este es el lugar, que te parece?

Saori: pues... PERFECTO, ahora solo asegúrense que no se acerquen mucho las personas, esto será rápido y efectivo, solo una cosita más.

Saori se acercó a cada uno de ellos y con un par de movimientos **(tipo caballeros del zodiaco para usar su técnica de constelación XD)** leves con uno de sus dedos, creo un pequeño círculo mágico que deposito con un simple toque en la frente de los magos y exeed, para después chasquear los dedos y disponerse a levantar la estructura.

Con esto los magos se dispusieron a mantener a raya a los curiosos que los habían estado siguiendo desde que entraron en la ciudad, y para continuar, a la peli plata se le ocurrió usar de primera instancia su dragón forcé, esto para concentrar la magia en su cuerpo, equilibrándolo en el para evitar daños colaterales.

Como siguiente paso, Saori alzo sus brazos y los cruzo formando una X con ellos y de estos, en lugar de brazos normales, comenzaron a aparecer escamas por todo el cuerpo catalizador, las manos se transformaron en garras platas, los ojos los tenia cerrados, y sin previo aviso, los abrió mientras gritaba:

_~Estrella refulgente, sol ardiente, estrellas incandescentes, nubes estridentes, estallen en esta luna que ha de erigirse ante los recuerdos inminentemente de esta libre bienvenida~_

Y sin más estrello sus garras en el suelo, haciendo que una onda de energía se levante y rodee todo el lugar, formando una esfera gigante en el punto de la edificación.

Tanto de Saori como de la esfera se desprendía una luz cálida, no muy segadora pero si brillante como la propia luna, todos miraban con asombro el espectáculo, los niños estaban muy contentos, los adultos no dejaban de desencajar sus mandíbulas, y los 4 integrantes que mantenían a raya a los demás ciudadanos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

Poco a poco Saori dejo de aplicar energía, sus escamas desaparecieron, sus garras se esfumaron, y se irguió con un poco de dificultas, su dragón forcé se esfumo mientras la esfera de energía comenzaba a tomar forma.

Si el castillo que tenían por gremio anteriormente les parecía grande, otro castillo el triple de alto con más pisos, enredaderas por los pilares y esquinas del gremio se podían ver, estas enredaderas tenían flores de un verde limos que a su vez se abrían y cerraban dejando salir pequeños brillos dorados de ellos, dando una atmosfera parecida a la del reino celestial, y como buenos curiosos, los del gremio entraron como rayo dejando a su maestra en la entrada.

Al ingresar se podía ver, claro que el primer piso igual que antes, pero con las mismas enredaderas por todos los pilares, además de unas otras que parecían de oro y estaban unidas a unas pequeñas tablas que las hacían ver como columpios, los cuales eran precisamente eso, columpios que subían y bajaban como elevadores a todos los pisos del gremio, inclusive se apreciaban plataformas mágicas con la misma función que los columpios, el gremio tenía en totoral 10 pisos.

Primer piso era el recibidos, el segundo un bar, el tercero una biblioteca en su totalidad, el cuarto tenia miles de balcones con una temática playera para poder descansar con el sol que entraba por las enormes ventanas, el quinto era un billar y zona de juegos muy variados tipo casino, el sexto piso estaba un poco más sencillo ya que en el había habitaciones de descanso, igual que el séptimo piso, en el octavo nivel se encontraba un spa muy lujoso que opera con puros instrumentos mágicos, en el noveno nivel se encuentra un invernadero muy amplio, y por último, el piso 10 contenía la oficina del maestro en su totalidad, esto para, por el centro del piso poder ver hacia abajo en todos los niveles.

Además de que en el nivel inferior, abajo del primer piso se encuentran los baños, este lugar está bien dividido para evitar fisgones entre hombres y mujeres y a las espaldas del gremio una alberca con trampolines y toboganes, tipo parque acuático.

obviamente por la amplitud de los pisos, el centro de cada uno dejaba ver para las partes de abajo, convirtiendo en pasillos las entradas a las Diferentes áreas, claro está que solo para los lugares que necesita estar cerrados se podía ver esos pacillos, como en los pisos de dormitorios o el de spa y la oficina del maestro, los demás estaban en su totalidad abiertos; en fin, era una especie de centro comercial gigante, todo rodeado con las plataformas mágicas, los columpios y las enredaderas de flores mágicas, todo brillante, que más se podía pedir, pues que la fuente de energía de toda la magia utilizada en el gremio era tanto la luz del sol como la de las estrellas en la noche, esto, mediante los cristales de recolección ubicados en el techo por fuera del gremio, no más limpieza.

Lucy: q q quiero llorar!

Happy: aye pero de alegría!

Mavis: estoy soñando?

Makarov:(pensando) creo que esto será genial!

Mientras tanto, afuera todavía había revuelo, todos preguntaban a una peli plata como lo había hecho.

Saori: bueno... YO SOY LA NUEVA MAESTRA DE FAIRY TAIL, SAORI DRAKO! mucho gusto!

Mas alegría no podía haber, pero ahora solo quedaba que los que se fueron regresaran, los que quisieran se unieran al gremio, y que el destino y fortuna de los astros les ayudaran.

**En alguna pastelería a las orillas de Fiore:**

Maid: desea mas pastel de fresa señorita?

Erza: claro, otras 5 rebanadas!

Maid:(nerviosa) enseguida!

Una pelirroja disfrutaba de sus pasteles cuando comenzó a escuchar una conversación entre dos clientas del lugar.

mujer1: lo escuchaste, Fairy Tail quemo el castillo del rey con el nombre de su gremio!

mujer2: pues yo escuche que casi destruyen el consejo mágico!

mujer1: además de que hay una mujer muy rara como maestra, creo que es joven!

mujer2: pues yo escuche que un peli rosa, dos rubias, un gato azul y un anciano acompañaban a esa nueva maestra!

mujer1: creo que el peli rosa irrumpió en el torneo mágico y derritió el estadio entero, me parece que él fue el que ataco el castillo!

mujer2: pues eso fue divertido!

Con cada comentario que decían las mujeres, el aura de la escarlata se intensificaba, una mescla de depresión y furia ahuyento a todos los clientes, las dos mujeres salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Erza:(terrorífica) Natsu, date por muerto!

Maid:(temblando) su cuenta!

Erza:(terrorífica) gracias!

Y así Titania se encamino de vuelta a su hogar, haciendo huir despavoridos a los pobres transeúntes.

Erza: me pregunto... quien será la maestra, una de las rubias de seguro el Lucy... la otra quien será?

**Un mes después:**

Saori:(bufido) se han integrado mucho magos jóvenes!

Mavis: pues sí, Wendy-chan y su minina ya volvieron, incluso Levy, Gajeel y Cana están aquí!

Saori: sip, y de los magos nuevos se ve que tienen potencias!

La peli plata estaba recostada en la barra del primer piso, la pequeña rubia sentada a un lado de ella en la barra, ambas contemplaban todo el lugar, inclusive había niños de 8 años que se unieron al gremio, y si con una semana habían regresado varios de los antiguos gremios solo era cuestión de que los demás también volvieran.

De repente la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

Erza: buenos días!

Todos: ERZA/TITANIA!

Lucy: erza, que gusto verte!

Erza: lo mismo digo, estoy en casa!

Natsu: y que casa! está súper el nuevo gremio verdad!

Erza: si, por cierto Natsu (aura asesina) por qué quemaste el castillo de Fiore?

Correteo y más correteo, un peli rosa escapando de una pelirroja, todos riendo por lo cómico y memorable de la escena, en definitiva se extrañaba este ambiente. Pero de un momento a otro todo se detiene, un Natsu estampado en la pared del segundo piso y una erza ensartada en el pilar del primer piso, y el motivo es, en su carrera pasaron por la barra donde estaban sentados Mavis, Saori, y ahora Makarov bebiendo un tarro de cerveza cada quien, el cual fue tirado por la maratón de los dos destructivos miembros del gremio.

Mavis:(llorando) mi vestido! waaaa!

Makarov:(aura depresiva) acababa de comprar esta ropa!

Saori: (aura aterradora) si de por si me cuesta pensar en cómo diseñar mis atuendo, ahora echaron a perder mi nuevo vestido... además... (Aura de psicópata asesina serial) yo diseñe el de Mavis-chan y ahora... esta...

Mavis:(forma chibi llorando y abrazada a los pechos de Saori) mi vestido!

**Espero este fic sea de su agrado, lo comencé en un momento de divague, no estaba ni ebria o drogada, pero si muy, pero MUY aburrida, así que espero sus comentarios y críticas sobre mi forma de desfogar el exceso de aburrimiento, y también les recomiendo mis otros fic.**

**Nos leemos pronto, reviews?**

**UNA COSITA MAS, DEDICARE UN CAPITULO A LA PERSONA QUE ME DIGA COMO TERMINA EL TITULO DEL FIC, AL CORAZÓN DE QUIEN ME REFIERO?, ADIVINEN Y TENDRAN SU PREMIO!**

**Creyeron que era el fin del primer capítulo? Pues no, aquí hay más. Wiiiiii!**

Saori: (suspiro cansado) ustedes dos, vengan para acá, discúlpense con Mavis-chan, Makarov-san y con migo.

Erza/Natsu: lo sentimos.

Mavis: (llorando) este vestido me encantaba, waaaaaa.

Pues resulta que el diseño del vestido que Saori realizo para Mavis era algo simple pero hermoso, un estilo marinero con chaleco de color azul cielo, medias hasta los muslos y un listón en la zona del pecho, eso le daba un estilo muy colegial, pesquero y loli a la primer maestra. Claro que ahora el vestido estaba todo manchado por la cerveza que se derramo sobre ella, contando también que, para no ensuciar más de lo que se logró manchar el traje del maestro Makarov, este derramo solo media cerveza encima de él y la otra mitas sobre la pobre rubia.

Erza/Natsu: lo sentimos.

Saori: (bufido) bien, tendrán que limpiar todo el gremio, no es mucho debido a los artefactos mágicos, pero si quiero este lugar impecable, no lo destrocen mientras no estoy.

Natsu: adónde vas?

Erza: cumpliremos con el castigo, no dejara a alguien encargado?

Saori: si, tu estarás a cargo, entre mayor sea el desorden, créeme que tu serás la primera en recibir ESO.

Erza: (temblando) hai.

Saori: LUCY!

Lucy: hai!

Saori: bienes con migo, hay algo que hacer.

Mavis: (recuperada y cambiada de ropa a un kimono) entonces… ya iras a ese lugar?

Saori: si, Lucy me ayudara a traerla.

Natsu: a que se refieren?

Gajeel: cierto, de que están hablando?

Saori: (suspiro) la mujer de la lluvia.

Levy: entonces nosotros también queremos ir, es nuestra Nakama.

Cana: (con barril en mano) cierto, quiero ver a mi peli azul amiga.

Saori: sé que Gajeel es el más cercano a ella, pero necesito a Lucy, parece que algo está mal, así que si veo que las cosas se complican te mandare llamar Gajeel-chan.

Gajeel: (serio) más te vale niña, ella es para mí, mi hermana, si le pasa algo te las veras con migo.

Lucy: (con una gotita) recuerda que no es una niña, es la maestra.

Gajeel solo chasqueo la lengua y se sentó en una mesa, los demás lo imitaron, mientras tanto los antiguos maestros le explicaban a erza algunas dudas que tenía, y Lucy y la nueva maestra?, pues se fueron a la casa de la rubia para que empacara unas cosas y marcharse de una vez.

**Ciudad casi inundada por la lluvia:**

Una peli plata y una rubia estaban entrando en el pueblo, ambas con capas para cubrirse de la lluvia incesante que azotaba la ciudad, comenzaron a buscar una posada para quedarse y después empezar a recolectar información.

Saori: creo que esta posada está bien, entremos.

Lucy: hai.

**Posada:**

Ambas magas pidieron una habitación con cuatro camas, esto por si Gajeel las alcanzaba y la otra para juvia, cuando la encontraran, ambas acababan de salir de bañarse y se comenzaban a alistar para salir a buscar a la maga de agua.

Saori: Lucy, Mavis-chan ya me hablo de juvia, por lo que se las lluvias que atrae se deben en gran parte a su estado de ánimo, y también se sobre su amor por ese mago de hielo, Fullbaster, así que es probable que él sea el responsable de esta tormenta.

Lucy: si, lo sé, juvia siempre le demostraba su cariño a cada momento, nunca se rindió, incluso, durante la pelea contra Tartaros, ella destruyo al sujeto que estaba manipulando al padre de gray, es como si lo hubiera matado, o al menos ella así se sintió, también me entere que fue a buscar a gray a su pueblo natal para contárselo, luego no supe más nada.

Saori: entiendo, ponte este collar, es una escama mía, te protegerá de la lluvia y el frio, no necesitaras la capa, saldremos a buscar por los alrededores, sería bueno empezar por el bar del lugar.

Lucy: si, así podremos obtener información.

Saori: otra cosa Lucy…

Lucy: que pasa?

Saori: a como veo las cosas… tal vez pelee con juvia para tratar de que su corazón me escuche.

Lucy: (sobresaltada) a que te refieres?

Saori: si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, debo hacerle sentir que está viva, y simples palabras no servirán, después tú debes ser un pilar, de seguro aumentara la lluvia pero… se calmara, o eso espero.

Lucy tenía sus dudas, pero accedió, quería ayudar a su amiga, y la maestra estaba confiando en que ella podía hacerlo, debía corresponderle la confianza, por lo que se dirigieron a el bar, no fue difícil conseguir la ubicación de la maga, así que salieron disparadas al lago que estaba cerca, había llegado el momento de enfrentarla.

**HAORA SI, SI QUIEREN LANSARME JITOMATASOS, AGANLO, A MI ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO, en fin, perdón por los horrores de horrografia de mi parte, jajajajaja los sigo escribiendo, bueno, dejen sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 2

**y… nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.**

Ambas magas corrían por el bosque, la razón era simple, estaban por llegar al lago en el que les dijeron se encontraba la maga de agua.

Lucy: maestra, estamos por llegar, puedo ver el lago.

Saori: lo sé, y mira, ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Y si, la maga de agua se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago contemplando el cielo, hasta que, sin previo aviso, sintió como era empujada al interior del charco de agua, junto con un peso adicional sobre ella.

Juvia: (sobresaltada) pero que… Lucy-san? Que hace aquí?

Lucy: (enojada) como que que hago aquí? He venido para llevarte de regreso al gremio.

Juvia: (decaída) pero juvia no puede regresar, juvia…

Saori: ni se te ocurra decir que no eres digna, que no puedes, y mucho menos que no debes mocosa.

Juvia: (saliendo del lago con Lucy) quien es usted, porque viene con Lucy-san?

Saori: soy la nueva maestra del gremio, y vengo para llevarte con nosotras de regreso.

Lucy: así es, y créeme que es bastante persistente, igual que yo, no nos iremos sin ti.

Juvia: pero juvia no debe regresar, Gray-sama…

Saori: entonces si es por el… (Suspiro), lo suponíamos, sabes… no sé qué paso, pero si se algo…

Lucy: que le va a decir maestra?

Saori: pues veras juvia… (Carraspea la garganta) tu nunca amaste a ese tal gray, y era lógico que no te correspondiera porque…

Lucy: (sobresaltada) BASTA, porque dice eso?

Saori: (tranquila) es la verdad.

Juvia: (la lluvia aumenta) lo sé, Gray-sama nunca me quiso… (voz quebrada) el… me lo dijo, dijo que… era una carga para el… que yo… solo le estorbaba.

Lucy: (ENFADADA) pues gray se puede meter sus palabras por el…

Saori: LUCY!

Lucy: pero…

Saori: nada de peros, mira juvia, antes de que Lucy me interrumpiera, te quería decir que la razón por la que nunca te amaría ese mocoso es porque ni siquiera te amas a ti misma.

Juvia se sorprendió por lo que dijo la peli plata, nunca le habían dicho algo así, y no comprendía el por qué.

Saori: continuo, para que el amor florezca de manera hermosa hay algo que debes saber, "ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero", no se puede amar a una persona al 100%, es como convertir a la otra persona en TU VIDA, cuando no debería ser así.

Lucy: entonces como debería ser maestra?

Juvia: juvia no…

Saori le trono una enorme bofetada a la maga de agua, Lucy se quedó en shok, juvia… ella no reacciono y de dejo caer de rodillas.

Saori: (más seria de lo usual) mira, juvia, los demás… no pueden ser TU mundo, donde te dejas a ti?, Los demás deberían… ser PARTE de tu mundo. No puedes dejar que la vida que llevas dependa de los demás, debe depender de ti misma, por eso nunca te han amado, porque… no amas tu propia vida.

GOLPE, GOLPE BAJO, la lluvia comenzó a tornarse insoportable, todo el entorno se convirtió en una tormenta eléctrica, una tempestad, juvia se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que le dijo la maestra.

Lucy reacciono después de que un rayo callera cerca de ellos, y sin más, se aventó a abrazar a su amiga, la cual, termino por sacar todos los gritos de dolor que se había guardado durante todo este tiempo, era increíble que unas simples palabras dadas después de tremenda bofetada la hubieran hecho reaccionar así, pero ya estaba hecho, solo restaba que se calmara y pudieran hablas tranquilamente.

Pero claro, como la Saori se quería cerciorar de que sus palabras y bofetada fueran bien recibidas, jalo a Lucy y la arrojo a unos metros de ellas, juvia no supo que paso, pero de repente pudo sentir como era golpeada por una luz brillante.

Así se la pasaron un buen rato, Saori atacando a juvia sin piedad, juvia no sabía qué hacer, no se defendía, y Lucy, ella sabía que estaba haciendo la maestra pero quería intervenir, ganas no le faltaron, estaba por arrojarse a la batalla cuando juvia, finalmente, se protegió con un escudo de agua.

Juvia: (susurrando) primero me das una cachetada… luego me dices todo esto… y ahora, y ahora… POR QUE ME ATACAS, NO TE HE HECHO NADA.

Saori: (con media sonrisa) Y POR QUE NO TE ATACARIA, NO PARESES ESTAR SIQUIERA VIVA.

Juvia: (enojada) JUVIA ESTA VIVA, Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR.

El giro fue inesperado, juvia comenzó con una serie de ataque muy potentes, las gotas de agua que caían del cielo le daban la ventaja, la tormenta era muy fuerte y la ayudaba a cubrirse, así duraron un tiempo, intercambiando ataque, hasta que juvia se cansó y grito.

Juvia: ESTROY ARTA, NO TENGO POR QUE DEMOSTRATE NADA, YO VIVO SIN DARLE CUENTA DE NADA A NADIE, NO ME INTERESA SI ERES LA NUEVA MAESTRA, AMI NADI ME MALTARTARA, NO MAS.

Aplausos, era todo lo que se escuchaba, la lluvia había cesado en el segundo en que juvia había gritado, y Saori solo estaba aplaudiendo, la razón, la maga de agua lo consigue, finalmente asimilo dentro de su corazón lo que debía hacer.

Lucy comprendió que todo había acabado, el cielo nocturno se podía ver, y sin más, con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó y abraso a su amiga de agua, en cambio, juvia no sabía que pasaba hasta que la rubia hablo.

Lucy: (feliz y restregando su mejilla con la de juvia) lo conseguiste juvia, tu corazón comprendió tu propio verdadero amor, además dejaste de hablar en tercera persona.

Saori: (acercándose y sonriendo) cierto, si no comprendías del todo por las buenas, había que hacerte entender por las malas, y finalmente lo captaste, amate a ti, y después a los demás, felicidades.

Juvia: (con lagrimitas traviesas) gracias… maestra, Lucy… (Con una sonrisa) muchas gracias.

El trio de magas solo pudo soltar risas por lo pasado, Saori curo las heridas de juvia y después se encaminaron a donde la maga guardaba sus cosas, para dirigirse por ultimo a la posada donde se hospedaron las otras magas.

Una vez que juvia se bañó, arreglo y durmió, Saori espero a que Lucy se quedara dormida, una vez conseguido eso, salió de la posada y se dirigió al bosque nuevamente.

**POV Saori:**

_Finalmente esto se solucionó, creo que mis métodos no son tan buenos, pero sirven, ahora solo le mandare un mensaje a Gajeel para que venga a recogernos, espero y no tarde, no quiero irme sin que el llegue, será un lindo detalle para ella._

_Bien, creo que a esta distancia es prudente._

Saori se dispuso a emitir un silbido, muy extraño pero… después soltó un rugido, no uno normal, sino uno parecido al de un dragón, y de la nada, se escuchó cono si algo estuviera cayendo, a gran velocidad, pero en lugar de eso, se detuvo de golpe frente a la peli plasta, un pequeño dragón negro, de ojos verdes, bien podrías sostenerlo en tus brazos ya que era un recién nacido, del tamaño de un exeed (**imagínense a una cría de chimuelo, el furia nocturna de "como entrenar a tu dragón"**).

Saori: luna, amarrare este mensaje a tu pata, ya sabes quién es Gajeel, así que llévaselo, lo quiero aquí al medio día, gracias.

Y sin más, el pequeño dragón salió disparado y desapareció entre la obscuridad de la noche.

_Ahora solo a esperar, será mejor que regrese, debo dormir, no lo creer?, hermosa luna._

**Fin POV Saori.**

**Al día siguiente.**

Las tres magas se estaban despertando de su sueño, todas se metieron a bañar juntas debido al gran espacio del que disponía el cuarto de baño.

Cuando se terminaron de alistar, se dispusieron a ir al bar para desayunar algo, cuando terminaron recorrieron el pueblo, después de todo, pronto se irían, y como juvia le tomo algo de cariño a los habitantes, se la pasaron platicando, las tres acordaron regresar mañana a primera hora al gremio.

Ya era medio día, Saori estaba comenzando a distraerse, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes.

Juvia: te encuentras bien maestra?

Lucy: pareciera que buscas algo, o a alguien.

Saori: de hecho si, busco a alguien, pero no lo huelo.

Juvia/Lucy: (contrariadas) oler?

Saori: si bueno, soy una dragón, así que con mi olfato trato de localizar a alguien.

Juvia: y quien es, podemos saber?

Saori: de hecho… (Olfateando el aire) creo que ya lo sabrán (sonriendo).

Ambas magas se quedaron contrariadas, no sabían a quien se refería hasta que la maga de agua fue rodeada por unos grandes y musculosos brazos.

Lucy/Juvia: GAJEEL!

Gajeel: gi gi, por lo que veo ya estas mejor, pero un abraso de tu hermano mayor no estaría mal.

Juvia: (feliz) claro, me encantaría un abraso tuyo.. (Sonrojada) Gajeel-nii.

Lucy: (exagerando un chibi conmovido) kawaiii.

Saori: ya estaba dudando de tus habilidades de dragón slayer, te tardaste.

Gajeel: (chasqueando la lengua y soltando a juvia) no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de verla antes que los demás, además, que le hiciste, ya no habla en tercera persona?

Juvia: (con flequillo tapando su cara) yo te explico (sonrojada) Gajeel-nii, lo que pasa es que… (Levantando el rostro sonriendo) es que finalmente me amo a mi misma antes que a los demás.

Gajeel siempre vio muchas sonrisas en su amiga desde que se unieron a Fairy Tail, pero esta era… más deslumbrante de lo usual, más que cuando acosaba a…

Gajeel: y el stripper de gray?

Juvia: (tapando los ojos con su flequillo) el me abandono hace tiempo diciendo que era un estorbo, pero… ya no me preocupare, el regresara solo por el gremio, o al menos eso creo, pero yo, yo he dedicare a mi antes que a él, me olvidare de ese falso amor que le profesaba, porque ahora yo estoy antes que él.

Lucy: bien dicho juvia, él es nuestro amigo, pero no es razón para sufrir por el.

Saori: me da gusto escucharte decir eso, será difícil, pero no imposible.

Gajeel: (serio) me sorprender mujer de la lluvia, (media sonrisa) pero me agrada, por eso eres mi pequeña hermanita.

Juvia solo sonrió y lo abraso lo más fuerte que pudo, después de eso siguieron recorriendo el pueblo, y ya entrada la noche se quedaron dormidos en la posada, Lili no fue con Gajeel, así que cuando llego el día decidieron desayunar y regresar cuanto antes, el dragón slayer del metal no quería dejar por más tiempo solo a su compañero felino, Lucy no quería llegar y que Natsu estuviera en problemas, juvia quería ves a sus amigos, y Saori, la maestra solo necesitaba descansar, se veía muy agotada por lo que en el tren de regreso se volvió a quedar dormida.

**Gremio:**

Todo era un caos total, Warren, el equipo de Levy, Kinana, Laki, Romeo, Macao y Wakaba habían vuelto, solo 3 días fuera y los recién llegados ya tenían el gremio de cabeza, resulta ser que romeo se hiso muy amigo de unas magas nuevas del gremio, las cuales no dudaron, por increíble que parezca, enfrentar a Titania, y vaya el cómo lo hicieron, sacando a flote su posible virginidad y el hecho de que se quedaría solterona, esto dejo fuera de combate a la maga de armadura, dando así, foco verde para que los demás hicieran de las suyas, Natsu había quemado muchas de las mesas del primer y segundo piso, por poco e incendiaba el gremio entero si no es porque Wendy lo detuvo diciendo que Lucy se enfadaría con él, pero eso no quitaba que ya mucho dl mobiliario estuviera incendiado, cana había asaltado las reservas de alcohol y les estaba enseñando a muchos jóvenes magos a beber como ella.

Un completo caos, Makarov estaba colgado como piñata desde el 5 piso, Mavis se encontraba en el spa, y bueno, poco faltaba para que la increíble estructura colapsara, sin embargo, todos se congelaron al escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas del gremio con fuerza.

Lucy: pero que…

Juvia: no me lo creo…

Gajeel: solo 3 días y no me esperaron…

Saori: (aura de psicópata enfurecida) todos… AL CENTRO, AHORA!

Y como un rayo, de entre todos los pisos del edificio, los magos llegaron al centro de la primera plante, unos asustados por la psicópata que tenían al frente, y otros un poco sorprendidos por la apariencia de la maestra, ya que, según los relatos de la primera y Makarov, ella era mayor que ellos y no se esperaban una joven mujer con cuerpo de modelo.

Saori: ERZA!

Erza: (temblando) hai!

Saori: tu castigo será ESO.

Los miembros del gremio más antiguos se congelaron, todos compadeciendo mentalmente a la peli roja.

Y después de que ESO fuera ejecutado, todo el gremio, incluso las que en su momento no supieron que era ESO, finalmente sabían, que si cometían una falta, o algo parecido, ESO sería el castigo más grande y temible que podrían haber imaginado.

Saori: (suspiro) bien, ya te di ti castigo, ya está el gremio recogido, pero no sé, quien quemo las cosas?

Los magos estaban reunidos alrededor de Saori, quien se encontraba acostada sobre la barra, y era verdad, el responsable de los incendios no se encontraba y por eso la maestra no sabía quién era.

Wendy: (dudosa) maestra, yo sé quién quemo las cosas.

Saori: (feliz) bien, dímelo Wendy-chan.

Wendy se encogió ante la mirada divertida de todos, un dragón slayer de fuego se enfadaría por delatarlo, aunque, tratándose de Wendy… se le pasaría en segundos.

Wendy: (tartamudeando) Natsu-san.

Saori abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando ver… unos ojos rosas llenos de cólera, en verdad Salamander tendría que correr por si vida si no quería que la maestra lo atrapara.

Mavis: (levantando la mano y brincando felizmente) yo sé dónde está, está en la biblioteca del gremio, arriba, así que… ya sabe que iras tras él.

A todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza, la primera se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, pero de inmediato la atención se enfocó en el ruido que provenía, justamente, de la zona de la biblioteca del gremio, y por la orilla, todos pudieron ver como Natsu observaba hacia abajo, tratando de esconderse, inmediatamente, los ojos de todos volvieron a cambiar de trayectoria, esta vez, a donde estaba la maestra, pero sus caras palidecieron al ver que no había nadie.

BOOM!

Toda magnolia tembló por el tremendo estruendo, pero a nadie le extraño debido a que provenía del gremio más destructivo y escandaloso de Fiore.

**En la noche:**

Saori se estaba quedando a dormir en su oficina, esto porque debido al gran espacio, decidió incluirle una cama, además, no le apetecía buscar un lugar para estar sola o aislada por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la maestra se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla muy… realista para su gusto.

**POV Saori:**

_Estaba corriendo descalza por un bosque completamente incendiado, tenía un vestido blanco lleno de mugre, tierra y sangre, totalmente desgarrado, huía de alguien, no podía verlo, necesitaba llegar con él, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien de que todos estuvieran bien._

_~por favor, que estés bien, que todos estén bien, waaa, no quiero seguir corriendo, pero me pueden alcanzar, no quiero que me alcance, no quiero que los encuentre, debo… debo seguir… pero que~_

_Frente a ella, había un prado… lleno de sangre, cadáveres… los cuerpos de… su manada._

_~todos están… muertos… todos… me han… abandonado (llorando), todos…~_

_-nadie quería estar cerca de ti, y ahora, me quedare con el-_

_Saori volteo para ver quien había hablado, pero su terror aumento cuando vio, que ese sujeto lo tenía a él, y de repente, todo se volvió negro._

Entre susurros Saori hablaba, rogaba que lo soltara, alguien entro por la puerta y la encontró sudando… llorando.

**Fin POV Saori**

Quien había entrado a la oficina y recamara de Saori se apresuró a acercársele para despertarla, la maestra se veía muy mal, muy asustada.

Natsu: despierta, despierta…

Saori: no… no…

Natsu: con un demonio, DESPIERTA!

Saori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natsu: (abrasándola y acariciándole la cabeza) tranquila, todo estará bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

Saori: (llorando, temblando y aferrándose a él) todo fue real, no fue una pesadilla, lo recordé, recordé cuando… me abandonaron… ellos me dejaron… y el… él se lo llevo… por favor… no me dejes tu también.

Natsu: no te preocupes, me quedare a dormir aquí contigo, así que descansa, no me iré a ningún lado.

Saori: arigato.

Y ambos magos se quedaron dormidos, ambos abrasándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, ninguno entendía por qué, pero, así querían estar, así querían permanecer, fue algo muy natural para ambos.

**Ok, se me antojo hacer este capítulo un poco más corto, no siempre será así, solo espero poder actualizarlo pronto, pero si tardo, será porque estoy tratando de arreglar los demás fics, creo que estar escribiendo 4 al mismo tiempo no es bueno, pero si emocionante, espero y lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto, y disculpen las faltas de horrografia.**

**P.D. ya sabes a que corazón me refiero en el titulo? Sigan participando que pronto lo rebelare, y quiero dedicar ya el capítulo especial por adivinar, deprisa, adivinen. **


End file.
